


Fearful Symmetries

by AnthemGlass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Love him or hate him, he was good, no question.  His first two seasons proved that fact beyond a shadow of a doubt.  Then on the night of July 28, 2007 Sidney Crosby left a bar in downtown Pittsburgh early, after a fight with a fellow player.  He was never seen from again.”</p>
<p>Nearly six years after mysteriously vanishing, Sidney Crosby is found on a San Jose sidewalk.  Geno knows this is his chance to say what he wasn't able to say before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Symmetries

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Sharks fan from DC living in Dallas so naturally I chose to write about Penguins players. (That explains my shameless plugging of Marc-Edouard Vlasic who I WILL marry someday... I know he's married. I don't care). That being said I really don't know much about the Penguins and I know even less about Russia and Canada. I hope no one takes offense to anything in here. I just kinda went all out conspiracy theory-wise (and I'm afraid of starting World War 3). I don't have a beta because I don't know how to find one so I'm sorry for my terrible writing. All of my fan-fic friends do the Sherlock thing so no one has time for my Hockey crap. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh also the idea was inspired by the book "Finding Zach" by Rowan Speedwell! Totally check it out!

**Fearful Symmetries**

 

_May 2, 2013 – 8:03PM PST_

_The University of British Columbia – Vancouver, BC_

 

Yu-Ri Sung took a deep breath, her fingers clamping down on the aged, wooden podium.  She had no notes… she didn’t need them, not anymore.  She stared out at the multitude of faces watching her with rapt attention, their breaths held in anticipation of her first word.  This wasn’t new.  Canadians always paid more attention to her story. 

No.  Not her story.  Sid’s story.

“Hi everyone,” she finally said, giving a sad smile, it’d become impossible to really show much joy lately.  Her face betrayed her age, the wear and tear had made what should be a young thirty-five year-old expression looked mid-forties at least.

“Sidney Patrick Crosby.  Sid the Kid,” she sighed – it always began this way.  He needed no introduction, but he deserved one each and every time.  “Born to a loving family in Halifax, Nova Scotia on August 7, 1987.  Son, brother, and a phenomenal hockey player.”

Nods of appreciation decorated the packed hall.  Yu-Ri just noticed exactly how packed, every seat was filled, every walkway stuffed full of students sitting on the carpet steps, and the walls lined with standing young men and women.

“Love him or hate him, he was good, no question.  His first two seasons proved that fact beyond a shadow of a doubt,” Yu-Ri swallowed that knot that always threatened to surface here.  “Then on the night of July 28, 2007 Sidney Crosby left a bar in downtown Pittsburgh early, after a fight with a fellow player.  He was never seen from again.”

 

*~*~*

 

_May 2, 2013 – 8:15PM PST_

_San Jose Hilton – San Jose, CA_

 

Marc-Edouard Vlasic tore apart his hotel room for a second time only to find the missing keycard in the ice bucket.   _How drunk was I?_

Marc laughed and grabbed it up as hi phone chirped.  “Yeah?”

“Where the fuck are you?!”

“Calm down Thornton, I’m coming!”  Marc chuckled he was about to get at least that drunk again.  Missing the playoffs will do that to a person.

“We’re starting to drink without you,” Thornton continued to whine, the evidence of a drunk drawl already casting his voice.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Marc laughed again before ending the call and pocketing the phone.

Marc bounded down the steps, taking two or three at a time.  Once out on the street the inevitable fan or two found him.  He really needed to get a new hotel.  As a few die-hard fans swarmed, everyone else on the street began to realize that someone famous was nearby and he’d invariably sign autographs for ten minutes.  But he did it happily, though he liked to don an air of benevolence as his pen marked this and that surface.

Choruses of “thanks” and “you’re the best” covered up the hushed whispers of “who is he?”

“Oh my god!” 

Marc looked up immediately, that wasn’t a normal reaction ever, and someone sounded worried.  Sure enough about thirty feet away from the clump of people down the now desolate sidewalk lay a lump, a body.  Marc was first to react.  He bounded past the fans and wanna-be fans to investigate.  He could hear someone calling 9-1-1 already. 

“Sir?”  Marc tapped the black shirt of the face down body.  Carefully he turned it over and everything changed.  “Crosby?”

 

*~*~*

 

This talk was going well.  Yu-Ri really enjoyed Canadians.  “…I had been with the FBI for three years.  In that time I had proven myself many times, I had commendations that were usually given to people ten years my senior.  My scores on the field exam were the highest the bureau had ever seen.  It was still a shock to everyone involved when I was named lead on the Crosby case.

“Quickly I became the most loathed person in the department.  Most of the other guys had wanted the case themselves, but FBI Director Sorenson nominated me without a second thought.  At the time I thought it was a ridiculous choice.  But I wasn’t going to turn it down and I sure as hell wasn’t going to do a bad job.”

Yu-Ri didn’t like talking about herself, but in the last few talks she’d done and left out her own part of the story, questions in the Q&A section had led her to believe that her credibility was in question.

“I left my apartment in Alexandria, Virginia, and relocated to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania,” she smirked.  “I left behind my beloved Capitals as well.”  That got some chuckles.

“My age was a factor from the beginning.  As a twenty-nine year old, daughter of an immigrant from the Republic of Korea, I was not your run-of-the-mill FBI Special Agent.  Then again this was never a run-of-the-mill case.  They called it ‘The Search of Sid the Kid with Sung the Young.’

“People began to suggest that perhaps Sidney had given up, burned out and left everything behind to disappear,” she shook her head and laughed exhausted.  She hated that theory, it was so disrespectful to Sidney’s character.  “The Art Ross, Lester B Pearson Award, and the Hart… someone doesn’t just give up after those.  Some suggested he was trying to leave at the top of his game.  Well he wasn’t there yet… he didn’t have the two awards he wanted more than anything.  He didn’t have a Stanley Cup or an Olympic Gold for his country.”

Nods dotted the crowd again.  “With no leads it was seemingly impossible to even float a theory in this case.  That – combined with a team of agents that wanted nothing to do with me and my leadership – led to an early dead-end.  With the Canadian government breathing down our backs and all eyes on us we had no choice but to face the fact that the trail had gone cold.

“I stayed in Pittsburgh for a year with a small contingency of faithful agents.  Together we chased every possible scenario.  From Russian mafia to fellow teammates to scorned lovers (of which there were none),” chuckles again.  Yu-Ri didn’t like that one, but she always said it because it’d just come up in Q&A if she didn’t.

“When they tried to shut the search down and label the case cold, I fought it,” Yu-Ri looked down at the empty podium, gathering her composure.  “Director Sorenson died a month after Sidney went missing.  Without an ally in that position, I was given an ultimatum – stay in Pittsburgh as a civilian or return to Washington D.C. and be assigned a new case.  I knew from that moment I would never again be an FBI agent.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Thornton,” Marc said the minute the ringing on the other line stopped.

“What is it?”  He said sobering instantly, hearing in his teammate’s voice that something was happening.

“I don’t know what to fucking do!”

“Do about what?”

“It’s Sid!”  Marc stumbled over his words.

The line was silent.  The fans from earlier had circled around the body but no one dare get as close as Marc was.  Sirens could be heard in the distance.

“Crosby?”  Thornton finally managed.

“Yeah, he’s just here on the sidewalk…” Marc said, his eyes sad as they inspected the body.  It was bruised and bloodied – despite being scary thin and the obvious aging, there was no question in Marc’s mind who was crumpled in front of him.

“Is he alive?”

“I don’t know.”

 

*~*~*

 

The hockey world was miraculously small.  Every player has met every other player at least once.  It was no different for Joe Thornton and Sidney Crosby.  Their paths had crossed a few times.  The decorated veteran of the sport had even given some tips to the young upstart early in his NHL career.  Tips that Crosby had soaked up with delight and pressed for more. 

Joe still had the card Crosby had handed him the first night they’d met.  It had been crisp and newly minted, he was obviously excited to have them and seemed to be giving them to anybody who’d take one.  Joe couldn’t think why he’d kept it all these years, it was a relic of sorts.  No longer newly minted from having traveled in all of Joe’s wallets of the last six years, he took it out and looked at it.  Even now, with everything happen he had to chuckled at the “Home Phone.”

He’d laughed with Crosby about it.  It was the Crosby family phone number.  It was worth a shot.  He dialed the number and waited.  As it rang he realized the time in Nova Scotia was late, but this news was warranted at any hour.

“Hello?”  A sleepy female voice answered.

“I’m sorry about calling so late, I’m trying to reach the Crosby household?”

“Is this for a fucking interview?”  The voice said annoyed.

“No,” Joe realized what this must sound like, “this is Joe Thornton.”

“Sharks Joe Thornton,” the girl perked. 

“Is this Taylor?”

“Yeah.”

“Um,” Joe hesitated.  “Is your mom or dad there?”

“They’re asleep.  How important is this?”

Joe knew he should wait to get someone a little older and more mature than Taylor on the line, but he had to let her know just how important it was.

“I think someone just found Sid.”

 

*~*~*

 

“How were you able to live without a job with the FBI?”

The Q&A was well underway and Yu-Ri was ready for the same onslaught of questions, proving once and for all that no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t answer everything in her talks.

“I was supported by a faction of the Canadian government to keep the investigation alive as a private investigator.  It was approved by the FBI.  Also, though I hate to admit it, writing two books on Sidney’s disappearance was very lucrative.  I should stress that some proceeds went towards keeping me alive and the rest went straight into my investigation.”

It had been nearly two hours since the start of the talk.  Normally Yu-Ri would get a wave from her publicist to wrap it up.  But when she glanced over all she saw was Annie clutch her cellphone to her ear and her mouth agape with shock.  Yu-Ri thanked them for being such a captive audience and mentioned she’d be out in the lobby to sign books.  A promise she wouldn’t be able to keep.

“What is it?”  Yu-Ri asked hurriedly as she escaped the stage and the thunderous applause.

Annie’s normally strong and bossy voice was timid to the point of squeaking, “Sidney Crosby’s been found… alive.”

 

*~*~*

 

_May 3, 2013 – 1:13AM EST_

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

 

“Da?”  Geno figured anybody calling at this hour didn’t speak English.

“They found him.”

Geno leapt up.  There was no mistaking that voice, it was Taylor Crosby and unless it was some sick joke on her part there was no doubt who she was talking about.

“He’s alive Geno,” she was crying.  This was no joke.  “He’s alive.  He’s alive.”

“Alive?”  Geno repeated, shocked.  “Where?”

“San Jose, California,” she was still teary.  “My parents just left to fly out and meet up there.  He’s being transferred to a hospital Halifax in a few days.”

“Hospital?”

“I don’t know the details,” Taylor sniffed.

Geno hadn’t left for Russia yet.  The playoffs were just starting, but the Penguins hadn’t made it this year.  It seemed like a blessing now, he was free to travel to Halifax.  Dressed in just his boxers he began scrambling around his room packing a bag. 

“I be there tomorrow,” Geno said breathless.

“Awesome,” Taylor gasped.  “This is really happening.”

 

*~*~*

 

_May 3, 2013 – 10:14AM PST_

_San Jose Regional Hospital – San Jose, CA_

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Crosby?” 

“Yes?”  Trina Forbes-Crosby leapt up to meet the tall man in the white coat.

“Troy,” Troy Crosby said holding a hand out.  “This is my wife Trina.”

The doctor shook it.  “It is very nice to meet you both.  My name is Dr. Mitchell Lawrence.”

“Our son?”  Trina pleaded.

Dr. Lawrence took a breath before beginning.  “Sidney is alive.  He is very malnourished and has significant scarring covering nearly ninety percent of his body.”

Trina gasped covering her mouth as she continued to listen.  Troy wrapped an arm around her and held her close, just as much for his comfort as for hers.

“He’s currently in a medically sedated coma as we continue to inspect him.  Despite the severe long-term physical issues, there doesn’t seem to be anything immediately threatening his life.  He’ll be transferred to Halifax at the end of the week.  It’s likely he won’t wake until he’s back in Canada.”

“Can we see him?”  Troy asked gruffly.

“Of course,” Dr. Lawrence led the couple down the hall and into the Sidney’s room.  He looked so peaceful, lying on a bed of white, his eyes shut.  A tube protruded from his mouth aiding his breathing.

“So thin,” Trina whimpered.  Malformed scarring surrounded Sidney’s neck.  His face was untouched from any other scarring however.  Troy was saddened to imagine what the rest of Sidney’s body looked like.  At this moment it didn’t matter.  His son was back.

 

*~*~*

 

_May 3, 2013 – 2:13PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“Ms. Sung!”  Taylor smiled and ran up to Yu-Ri, grasping her in a tight embrace.  “You heard!”

“Of course I heard!”  Yu-Ri smiled.  “Hi Taylor, it’s been a while.”

“I know,” Taylor laughed.  In the silence following a deep cough echoed from further in the home.

“Taylor, who else is here?”

As she finished speaking a tall, familiar form stepped into the hallway. 

“Yu-Ri,” Geno nodded.

“Evgeni,” Yu-Ri responded a little colder than she’d intended.  Taylor looked between the two forces seemingly pitted for battle in her family’s foyer. 

“Uhhh…” Taylor tried to interrupt.

“What are you doing here?”  Yu-Ri tried to sound neutral.

“I hear Sid back, so I come,” Geno shrugged.  “Same as you.”

“In a house with a seventeen-year-old girl?”

“Okay guys,” Taylor said getting in between the two.  “Let’s take a fucking chill pill!”

“Language!”  They both responded immediately.

“See!  Something in common,” Taylor laughed nervously.  “Seriously though, Geno and I kept in contact after everything.”

Yu-Ri was dumbfounded.  “You never told me that!”

Taylor shrugged.  “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”  Yu-Ri wanted to someone let the young girl know just how big of a deal it really was. 

“Taylor, you should have told me.”

“Why?”  Geno interrupted.  “Why bad?  I just want to help Crosby’s.”

“You know why, Evgeni,” Yu-Ri nearly growled.

“I did not do it!”  Geno attacked back.

“Woah!”  Taylor interrupted again.  “Ding-ding guys, get back to your corners.  How about we go into the kitchen.”

“Where are your parents?”  Yu-Ri asked figuring she already knew the answer.

“San Jose but my neighbor is checking on me.  But it’s not a big deal cause you’re here now.”

Yu-Ri and Geno both acted like she was talking about them.

Things calmed down after a few minutes.  Yu-Ri fixed coffee for herself and Geno, working around a kitchen she’d been in many times before.  It’d been strange how her relationship with the Crosby family had developed.  She’d moved to Halifax two years prior in an effort to achieve a new vantage point on the case.  It had helped a bit but obviously not enough.  While living in the new country, the Crosby family had welcomed her and embraced her as one of their own.

Yu-Ri stared at Geno who was focused intently on his cup of coffee, still untouched.  His eyes were so undeniably sad.  Truth be told she never really did believe that Geno had done it.  But she new beyond a shadow of a doubt that Geno had been hiding something for six years.  Maybe now, with everything happening, it would finally come out.

Three hours of small talk passed, mostly dominated by Taylor answering questions from Yu-Ri and Geno in some bizarre dance to keep the awkward silence from taking over. 

Taylor’s phone caused instant silence.  Taylor picked it up.  “My parents,” she said before answering.

Yu-Ri watched as Geno stared with rapt attention at the one-sided conversation, anxious for whatever news they were delivering.

After she hung-up, ensuring her parents she was fine with Geno and Yu-Ri, she finally relayed the information.  “He’s banged up but they’re going to be able to transfer him up here this week.  He’s in a coma, but it’s like the hospital that put him in it or something… I dunno, it’s on purpose though.”

Yu-Ri nodded, relieved.  “That’s good.”

Geno breathed a sigh of relief.  He’d been having trouble following Taylor’s rapid-fire recount of the conversation, but seeing Yu-Ri’s acceptance and relief had obviously calmed his worries a bit.

As the credits of the second movie they’d watched that night began to roll, Geno noticed Taylor fast asleep on the couch next to him.  Yu-Ri smiled faintly at the young girl, mouth agape, exhausted from a crazy day. 

With care Geno wrapped his arm under her legs and lifted.  He carried her to bed, tucking her in and giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.  He whispered a Russian salutation and headed back down, secretly hoping that maybe Yu-Ri had left.

“Geno,” she resigned.  “Where are you staying?”

“I was going to find hotel.”

She sighed.  “Why don’t you stay with me?  A hotel would be ridiculous, and the closest one still isn’t closer than my house.”

Geno was shocked.  “You sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded.  “I’m sorry for how I’ve been.  It’s just…”

“No,” Geno held up a hand.  “I understand.  We all love Sid.”

“Yeah, we do,” silence held for a moment.  “I have two bedrooms and two bathrooms.  You can stay there as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Yu-Ri.”

 

*~*~*

 

_May 9, 2013 – 10:06PM EST_

_Halifax Memorial Hospital – Halifax, Nova Scotia_

 

The sterile room was hushed, only the light sounds of Sid’s breathing and the soft whir of the machines could be heard.  Geno stared wide-eyed at the sleeping man.  It’d been so long.  They’d only had a year together and yet somehow he felt like he was looking at a long lost brother.

“Ew.  Not brother,” Geno whispered.

Tentatively Geno reached out and placed a hand on Sid’s arm.  Visiting hours had been over for a while, but the hospital had made special accommodations for certain members to visit Sidney whenever.  Yu-Ri was probably wondering where he was.  She was a surprisingly good roommate considering their past blistering hate.  She didn’t question Geno anymore, she just let him go in and out of her home.  The Crosby’s as always welcomed Geno warmly.  He’d kept in contact with the family, especially Taylor.  He’d even spent one Christmas with them four years ago.

Sid’s bruising had gone down.  Behind his closed eyelids movement fluttered.  It was apparently normal.  Geno rubbed Sidney’s arm before standing.  He hoped Sid was dreaming good dreams. 

 

*~*~*

 

_May 11, 2013 – 11:16AM EST_

_Halifax Memorial Hospital – Halifax, Nova Scotia_

 

Dr. Radha Shepherd came into the waiting room where the Crosby family plus two guests were nervously anticipating her report. 

“He’s awake?”  Trina asked nervously.

“Yes ma’am, Sidney has woken up,” she began.  At this point it would be the only happy news they’d be getting. 

“Thank the lord,” Trina said into her husband’s shoulder.  His determined frown twitched a bit at the news. 

“How is he?”  Yu-Ri asked, taking over for the family.

“Physically, it’s pretty remarkable the strides his body has made.  It was severely malnourished when he got here, despite the treatment he received in San Jose.  Most of the wounds on his body had already healed, though poorly.  That would be why he has so much scarring.  He has two small, infected wounds on his chest, but neither is serious as long as we keep an eye on it.  I won’t lie – he has lots of physical therapy ahead of him.  But it’s very doable.”

“And mentally?”  Yu-Ri knew the questions to ask.

Dr. Shepherd sighed ruefully.  “Not good.  He will not speak.  He doesn’t seem to think he can.  We’re not sure if he is registering our voices or even understanding what we’re saying.  On top of that, he barks.”

“Barks?”  Troy questioned.

“Barks… and growls, like a dog.  He tried biting the orderlies, but in his state of malnutrition, it wasn’t difficult to subdue him.  For this reason, we think it might be best if only Mr. and Mrs. Crosby go in to see him.”

Taylor stared at the ground in disappointment.  She’d seen him in the last week plenty of times, but he’d always been asleep.

Geno wrapped an arm around her; there’d be time for visiting in the future.  Deep down Geno felt like an intruder in all of this.  He’d had so little time with Sidney it pained him that they were in this situation now.  In some depth of his soul he felt everything had been his fault and he deserved all the hell Yu-Ri and the Crosby’s could possibly put him through.

A hand softly pressed against his back.  He looked to his right in shock.  Yu-Ri smiled faintly and gave him a light pat.  They’d been able to at least reconcile in the recent days living together.  She really was a great person.  The amount of work she’d done to try and find Sidney had been nothing short of heroic.

Troy and Trina followed close behind Dr. Shepherd.  Inside the familiar room they found and empty bed.  Two orderlies were standing on either end of the room, ready for anything.  In the corner of the sterile room, pressed into the ground and the wall was a body, contorted in a severe fetal position. 

“Sidney?”  Trina called out softly.  The ball in the corner shifted, he was staring at them with silent fervor.  Trina stepped closer, Troy sensed it’d be best for him to hang back and allow his wife to try and connect.  “Oh Sidney,” she cried, happy tears welling at the sight of her son, despite everything.

He let out a loud, harsh bark, shocking his mother, though she stood her ground.  He growled low and hesitantly. 

“Sidney,” she breathed.  She reached out to touch him.  He pulled back further into the corner, afraid of the reach.  As if understanding his mother retracted her arm and stood.  She was happy enough just to see his eyes.  There’d be time.

 

*~*~*

 

_May 19, 2013 – 3:14PM EST_

_Halifax Memorial Hospital – Halifax, Nova Scotia_

 

“We thought maybe it was time you go in, Geno?”  Trina said. 

“Careful, he’s weird,” Taylor snorted, trying to make light of the whole situation.  Troy rubbed his daughter’s back, chuckling at her innate ability to say all of the wrong things at all of the right times.

“Me?”  Geno asked, instantly terrified.

“You were the known person to see him before he disappeared,” Yu-Ri commented, for the first time ever not sounding accusatory about that fact.  “Maybe it’d help.”

Geno instantly regretted coming to Canada.  He regretted intruding in this family affair and he sure as hell was not ready to face an awake Sid.  Dr. Shepherd didn’t seem to care if he was ready.  She began ushering his down the hall to Sid’s room.  She was giving him a rundown of things to keep in mind, it was probably very important for him to listen, but with the anticipation building in his stomach he couldn’t focus on her English.

“You’ll be fine,” she said as she opened the door and Geno stepped into the room.

Two orderlies were still present in the room, though Sid had stopped attacking people.  He still refused to sleep in the bed, choosing instead to roll up in a ball in the corner.  Geno had been told all this by the Crosby’s but seeing it made his stomach churn.  What had happened to him?

“Sid?”

The ball in the corner jerked quickly.  Sidney’s hair was long and unkempt, strands fell in front of his eyes like a curtain only he could see through.  Everything in Sid’s new posture screamed recognition. 

Geno took two steps towards him, careful not to startle.

“Sidney?”  Geno tried again.  He gulped nervously, he should think of something else to say.  “Is Geno.”

The name caused another shift in Sid’s defensive stance.  Geno stepped closer.  If he reached out he could touch the man.  Geno knelt down, bringing himself to Sid’s level.

“Hi Sid.”

Sid whimpered followed by a small bark.  The bark was weak though, a combination of a squeak and a bark.  Geno slowly reached out his large hand.  He felt like a clown compared to Sid’s still frighteningly thin form.  Sid retreated from the threat of touch, but only slightly.  Geno nodded understanding pocketed his hand. 

“Is okay Sid,” Geno sat down on the cold, hard floor as if to say _I’m not going anywhere_.  “You gonna warm up to me eventually.”

 

*~*~*

 

_May 22, 2013 – 3:03PM EST_

_Halifax Memorial Hospital – Halifax, Nova Scotia_

 

“Your turn jerk,” Taylor laughed punching Geno’s arm.

“What about you?”  Geno asked Yu-Ri.  She hadn’t been in to see Sidney awake yet.

“He’s never met me,” Yu-Ri shrugged.  Geno was shocked.  He didn’t even think of that.  “We’ll get plenty of time to talk.  Go ahead.”

“Okay,” Geno smiled.

“You’re a good man, Geno,” Trina said placing a hand on his cheek.  “We appreciate you being here for Sidney.”

Geno’s smile faltered but he nodded.  His hand patted his pocket, he was prepared for this meeting.  This was his third time and it seemed Dr. Shepherd no longer felt it was necessary to give him the run down as they walked.

“Hey Sid,” Geno said stepping in and immediately approaching his normal sitting spot, though still slowly.  Sid had stopped barking two days ago, but had yet to speak a word.  “I brought something.”

Sidney didn’t react, but kept an unsure gaze on Geno.

Geno reached into the pocket he’d been nervously fingering all day.  He pulled out a black, round object and held it up so Sid could see it.  A puck.  Naturally.

The reaction was immediate.  Everything in Sid’s posture changed.  Geno handed it over to find it snatched from his hands before he could get to close.  Sidney clutched the puck in his hands, Geno laughed as he realized he’d probably not be getting that back now.

“Hockey.”

Both orderlies turned their heads in shock.  Geno gasped.  Sid had said something.

“Yes Sid!  Hockey, yes!”  Geno smiled wide.  He couldn’t help but double over in laughter, that WOULD be Sid’s first word.

Dr. Shepherd rushed into the room and watched the interaction between Geno and Sidney continue.

Sid smiled as he rolled the puck around in his hand.  “You like?”  Geno asked. 

Sid nodded as he absently continued to play with the puck. 

 

*~*~*

 

_June 26, 2013 – 9:48AM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“So I take it you’re not going to Russia this summer?”  Yu-Ri asked as she stepped into her kitchen.  She was wearing spandex pants and a sports bra, her body drenched in sweat from one of her intense runs.  Geno had joined her for one and swore never again. 

“I visit maybe a little later,” Geno shrugged.  “They understand.”

Yu-Ri opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water and left it open with her head still in it for a moment in an effort to cool herself.  “It’s been a while since you’ve been to see Sid.  You know they released him last week?”

“Yes,” Geno nodded, sullenly staring at his bowl of cereal.

“He asked about you,” she replied.  “Why are you hiding in my house so close to him?  Either go see him or go home.”

“You want me leave?”  Geno choked.

“No Geno,” Yu-Ri rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table.  “You spend so much time with him and watch him get better, then just as he starts speaking again and remembering who he was, you pull away.”

“What you think investigator?”

“You know that’s not what this is.  I’m doing this as a friend.  Go see him.  He’s hurt that you won’t talk to him.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Finally!  What the SHIT Geno?”  Taylor yelled, exacerbated as she opened the door to the Crosby Family Household.

“LANGUAGE!”  The chorus of jeers came from her mother in the kitchen, father in his study, Sidney in the living room, and Geno in front of her at the door.

“Yeah yeah,” she mumbled.  “He’s in the living room.”  Then in a hushed whisper she added, “we’ll leave you too alone.”

Geno stumbled into the living room after a rough push from the surprisingly strong Taylor Crosby.

Sidney was sitting on the couch staring at Geno, the TV quietly playing some daytime talk show.  Geno stood awkwardly, staring back, his face flushing red. 

“Uh, hi,” Geno managed.

“Hey,” Sid replied.  He’d bulked up considerably since Geno had last seen him.  It’d been nearly a month.  “Hey Geno,” Sid repeated as he stood up.  His joints popped with the movement, clearly Sid was still mid-physical therapy.

Geno looked down at the carpet and toed the ground absently.  The two were silent, standing in the living room with nothing and everything to say.

“I’m sorry,” Geno mumbled.

“About what?”  Sid motioned for Geno to take a seat on the love seat opposite of Sid’s sofa. 

“For…” Geno couldn’t grasp one single thing.  He was sorry for everything.  He was sorry for not visiting sooner, he was sorry for what had happened to Sid, he was sorry for what had happened between them, he was sorry about the last thing he’d said to Sid six year before.

“It’s okay,” Sid sighed as if he knew everything and all of the above.

“Is not,” Geno tried.

“It is Geno.  It wasn’t because of you.  None of this was because of you.”

“Maybe you not leave bar that night if I not say those things.”

“You can play ‘what if’ until the end of time, it doesn’t matter.  What happened happened.  I just want to move on,” Sid was incredibly strong.  Stronger than Geno could be in that situation.

“You guys won it without me,” Sid smiled sadly. 

“Would have been easy with you,” Geno joked.  “Stanley Cup is for you.”

“Yeah, I saw that you guys dedicated it to me,” Sid rolled his eyes.  “Took you seven games.”

“With you would have been four,” Geno winked.

Another silence fell between the two men.  “Hi Geno,” Trina cheered as she walked into the living room a tray of drinks in her hands.  “So nice of you to come by.”  Anybody else would’ve sounded trite or sarcastic, but she was so sincere.

“Yes Mrs. Crosby,” Geno said standing quickly. 

“Sit down,” she chuckled.  “Here’s some lemonade for you two.”  Sid blushed at that.

“Thanks mom.”

“Thank you Mrs. Crosby,” Geno nodded as he accepted the drink.

As Trina left Geno could see Taylor poking in to see what was happening.  Trina and Taylor began to whisper and giggle as they walked out.  Weird family.

Geno and Sid drank their lemonades in contended silence as they watched some crazy talk show host dancing and yelling and making her guests giggle.  Geno couldn’t focus on anything but the body on the other couch.  It seemed impossible this was happening.  Just two months ago Geno was living his life sure that Sidney was dead and gone forever.  And now here he was, smiling faintly at the show, his gaze glazed with disinterest and exhaustion.  Geno was so sad and so mad at what had happened, and deep down he knew he was the only person to blame.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 2, 2013 – 10:58AM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

Geno knocked a second time.  The Crosby’s car was gone, he assumed Troy and Trina had returned to some semblance of normal life. 

Sid opened the door, “Oh hey!”

“Hi Sid,” Geno waved.  He’d been by a number of times since that first visit, but each time had felt awkward and forced.  This Sidney was different, he was smiling wide.

“What’s up?” 

“I…” Geno didn’t really have a reason for dropping by.  “Just wanted to say hi.”

“Come on in,” Sid laughed.  God that laugh was amazing.  It was like pure energy and it warmed Geno to finally hear it.  Geno stopped cold when he came in.  Someone else was here.

“Geno Malkin!” 

“Vlasic?”  Geno was glad he remembered Vlasic’s name.

“You can call me Marc,” he said with a smile shaking his hand.  They’d met before, but only for the briefest moments and they’d never talked.

The three sat in the living room talking.  Marc had found Sid two months ago and had apparently wanted to stop by and check on him.  Geno didn’t like Marc.  He seemed brain dead even when he knew what he was talking about and that annoyed Geno – which was funny because that sort of character was common in the hockey world.

“How long you here?”  Geno asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Just for two more days,” Marc shrugged.  “Then I’ll be heading back to Montreal.”

Geno nodded.  Wasn’t soon enough in his opinion.

Sid cast a suspicious glare at Geno, as if he was starting to catch on to what was happening.  Suspicion melted to mischief and Sid scooted ever so slightly closer to Marc.

Geno felt his face heat as he mumbled a curse in Russian under his breath.

 

*~*~*

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Marc,” Sid said as Marc stepped out of the house. 

“I’m glad you’re starting to feel better Sidney,” Marc flashed one of those sweet smiles.  “It was nice to meet you Geno!”

“Yeah,” Geno lied as he waved him away.  “I don’t like him,” Geno said as Sid closed the door.

“Yeah?”  Sid chuckled.  “Why is that?”

“He seem…” Geno made some strange gesture with his hands and head. 

“You’re crazy,” Sid groaned.  “He’s taking me to physical therapy tomorrow then we’re going out to eat with my family so my parents can properly thank him for everything.”

Geno scowled. 

“You can come too if you want.”

 

*~*~*

 

The next morning Geno left for the Crosby house earlier than usual.  Troy and Trina had left already and Taylor was still away at some two-day concert with a friend. 

“Who is Jennifer Lawrence?”

Geno’s eyebrow rose.  “What?”

Sid was sitting at his father’s laptop searching through the Internet.  “Is she like a national hero?  Because everyone loves her even though she seems to be flicking people off in this picture.”

“She is actress.  Pretty,” Geno smiled.

“ _Con los terroristas…_ ” Sid’s computer began to blare.  Geno chuckled.

“What the fuck is this?”  Sid asked as a group of soldiers stood at attention, only one of them dance in his place.  Then the change happened suddenly and an inexplicable display of raunchy dancing ensued in the snowy winterscape. 

“Is Harlem Shake!”  Geno laughed. 

Sid shut the lid of the computer and stared at the table.  “I’ve missed a lot.”  His voice was sad.  It was something Geno hadn’t really considered.  Not only had Sid missed family, friends, and hockey, he’d missed everything… pop culture, music, movies…

“I get best movies of last six years and we watch?  Yes?”  Geno smiled hopefully.

Sid smiled, “That sounds…” he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  Sid jumped up and headed to the door.  “Hey!”

“Hey Sid!”  Marc-Edouard Vlasic stepped in to the house.  “How are you feeling today?”

Geno growled.  Stupid Pickles.

 

*~*~*

 

The series of movies Sid missed began that night.  Geno had grabbed a copy of _The Proposal_ on their way home from dinner. 

He came in to the living room to find Marc and Sid sharing the love seat.  “Hey,” Sid smiled.  “What’s the movie for tonight?”

Geno swallowed his anger before introducing the film.  Marc groaned as he saw what was in Geno’s hands.  “Seriously?  That’s what you lead with?”

“Is about Canadians!”  Geno defended.  “And is funny, I think.”

Marc scoffed and Geno loaded the DVD and took a seat on the roomy couch.  He kept a vantage point on Marc and Sid, never letting his attention divert from their precarious position and close proximity.

Early on in the movie Marc shifted uncomfortably before settling with his arm around the back of the couch… behind Sid.  His arm wasn’t around Sid, but it was around the seat Sid was in… and that was enough to make Geno fume.

Geno was a jealous person.  His Russian blood pumped freely through his veins and he wasn’t ashamed of that fact.  Sometimes it got him in to trouble though.  Tonight he was determined to keep it under wraps.  He breathed shallow breaths for the rest of the film.

Marc hugged Sid goodbye before leaving for Montreal. 

 

*~*~*

 

_“It’s been just over two months since Sidney Crosby was found on a San Jose sidewalk outside of the San Jose Hilton by fellow hockey player, San Jose Sharks defenseman Marc-Edouard Vlasic.  Crosby was abducted in July of 2007 from outside of a Pittsburgh bar after a fight with a teammate.  Canadian officials have reopened the case with aid from the FBI.  The lead investigator, Yu-Ri Sung, spent five years with the FBI the last of those years she spent leading the initial search for Crosby.  She has spent the last six years still searching for Crosby while publishing two books on the case.  No information on the case has been presented since Crosby’s return, though the investigation is still in full swing._

_“Crosby was found malnourished and beaten within an inch of his life on a San Jose sidewalk.  Crosby was moved to Halifax Memorial Hospital in Nova Scotia where he underwent a month of intense physical therapy before returning home to be with his family.  In the last two months the media hasn’t heard much from the Crosby Household apart from the rare picture of him coming and going from the home.  Past teammate Evgeni Malkin has been living in Cole Harbor near the family and is seen going in and out of the house often.  There’s still no official word on Crosby’s health and wellness, but sources say that the young man has had a harrowing return to normalcy as this six-year ordeal fades into the past.  With CNN, I’m Anderson Cooper. ”_

 

*~*~*

 

_July 6, 2013 – 11:58PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“You look like shit,” Geno groaned.

“Yeah, well you don’t look so good yourself,” Yu-Ri rebutted falling into a kitchen chair.  It was almost midnight and she hadn’t been home in three days.  The investigation was still going strong and her reappointment as lead investigator had turned out to be a blessing and a curse.  She removed her gun from its holster and locked it up all from her kitchen chair. 

“Is nothing,” Geno waved.  “You find anything out?”

“Technically I can’t tell you.  Not only are you not a part of the investigation, but you are in technical terms still a suspect.  But I know you care about him.  No… we can’t really do anything until he gives us a statement.”

“Statement?  You have not talked to him?”

“He won’t talk about it.  Not even to his parents.  He hasn’t said a word about where he was or what happened.”

Geno was shocked.  He’d thought for sure they were closing in on these shits.  Yu-Ri had been chasing some fresh leads that had proven slightly promising, but without confirmation from Sid, nothing was a sure bet.

“I can’t believe it,” Geno gasped.

“Yeah,” Yu-Ri snorted.  “I’ll get them though.  Trust me.”

 

*~*~*

 

“He’ll be back in like thirty minutes,” Taylor shrugged letting Geno into the home.

“Thanks Taylor,” Geno said taking a seat in the living room.  “How are you?”

Taylor stared back with tired eyes.  Geno could tell this excitement had taken a toll on the young girl.  She seemed to be struggling with the answer to his question.  Like what she felt was some sort of betrayal.

“Is okay to be sad.”

“It’s not that.  It’s just…” she swallowed.  “It’s so great to have him back, it’s just… he’s… different.”

Geno nodded.

“I mean like – he screams at night sometimes.  It’s really scary,” Taylor sobbed before taking control of her emotions again.  “And sometimes, when he thinks no one is looking, he gets this look.  It’s really creepy.  It’s so… angry!”

Life can’t prepare anyone for this.  All Geno thought to do was sit closer and wrap his arms around her and shush her as she began to break.  Taylor was tough, crying wasn’t normal.  Then again, nothing that had happened was normal.

As Taylor quieted she noticed the time.  Sid would be getting home soon.  She didn’t want him thinking that his ordeal was affecting her too much so she rubbed her eyes and shook her head.  “It’s going to be okay, right Geno?”

“Yes.  Is all going to be okay,” Geno assured her.  And it would.  Someday.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 8, 2013 – 4:56PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“What the fuck did I just watch?”  Sid laughed.

“Is _Black Swan_!  Everyone love _Black Swan_!”

Sid just kept laughing, Geno was relieved.  He was worried the freaky nature of the movie would set Sid off or something, but he was fine.  Sid was stronger than most thought. 

Geno had noticed that tonight they were closer than usual.  Sid had chosen to sit on the love seat with Geno, which made Geno feel really good the whole movie. 

The house was empty and quiet.  They had some time before anyone would be coming home.  Neither Sid nor Geno got up to take care of the DVD.  Instead Geno just stared at Sid.

“So I was thinking of inviting Marc-Edouard back up near the end of the month,” Sid remarked.

That was it.  The last straw.  Geno couldn’t have that.  He leaned in towards Sid their mouths dangerously close.  “I don’t want Marc here.”

“Yeah,” Sid said, much less sure of himself now.  “Why not?”

Geno inched even closer.  He could feel Sid’s nervous breath.  “You can say no.”

“I don’t want to say no,” Sid whispered.

Geno pushed forward and connected with Sid.  Their lips, nervous and awkward at first, testing the kiss, tasting their desires.  Geno lifted one of his large hands and placed it on Sid’s cheek as they continued their kiss.  The warmth radiated from the touch as Sid deepened the kiss, his tongue breaching Geno’s lips.  Geno whimpered into the touch he’d hungered for so long.  The six-year wait for this kiss was a level of starvation Geno would never let happen again.

The door to the home opened and Taylor walked in.  From the door she couldn’t have actually seen them kissing, the sound caused them to separate suddenly and retreat to far reaches of the same couch.

“Hey guys,” she said absently as she walked past.

“Hey,” Sid choked, his face bright red.

Taylor stopped, her head slowly turning back to look at the two breathless men on the couch.  “What were you guys doing?”

“Nothing,” Sid said quickly.

“Just watch movie,” Geno nodded.

“Oh yeah?”  She chuckled.  “Okay,” she continued into the kitchen to fix a snack.  She called from inside the kitchen, “Interesting movie!”

Sid looked back at the TV and saw that it was stuck on the menu.  It’d be hard to convince her otherwise so he just ignored it.

Geno smiled sheepishly, hoping for a reaction from Sid.  Sid seemed determined not to look at Geno.  It was a not-so-subtle hint that Geno understood.  He’d pushed enough for the day.  Without another word he got up and walked out.  Leaning against the Crosby Family home Geno shook his head.  This was all happening again.  He was determined to do it better this time.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 28, 2007 – 11:16PM EST_

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

 

Sid and Geno had kissed.

KISSED.

Sid’s face flushed at the memory.  It had been a real kiss, too.  Not just a peck, but a full-blown make-out session – with tongue!  Sid couldn’t help but feel like a teenager, giddy and excited.  Everything in his life was working.  It was all going so perfectly.

“…And so that’s what I think!”  Flower finally finished.  Sid had definitely not been listening.  And by the morose yet confused look on Geno’s face, neither had he.  “Anybody?”

Sid shrugged.  “Sure.”

That seemed to appease the energetic Flower who seemed poised to go into another rant.  Sid’s gaze lingered on Geno who looked anything but himself.  He seemed anxious for some reason.

Then in some divine lucky strike, Flower realizing he was out of beer left Sid and Geno alone. 

“Hey,” Sid tapped the table.  “What’s your deal?”

“Is nothing, Sid,” Geno grumbled.

“What’s going on?  Is it about the kiss?”

Geno shushed him immediately.

“What?”

“Can’t talk about it here!  What if someone hear you!”  Geno flushed red.

“No one’s going to hear.  It’s all right.  We can talk about it tonight.  I can just go over to your –”

“No.  Not happening.”

Sid felt his spirits fall.

“No, Sid.  Never happen again.”

“Is it because I’m a teammate?  Or a guy?”

That got Geno worked up.  Looking around Geno located Flower still at the bar before pulling Sid by the shirt, “I no faggot.”

He’d spat the words in Sid’s face.  No matter what the message was clear.  That would never be happening again.  The anger in Geno’s eyes was unsettling and Sid no longer felt safe, having definitely lost any desire to be out.  Sid stood up and left the table, leaving a twenty-dollar bill to cover his single beer for the night.

The Pittsburgh air was hot and humid, uncomfortable and sticky.  Sid shook his head hard, as if to clear his head from recent memories.  Slightly dizzy and not paying attention, Sid was no match for the three men who’d just leapt out of a large, gray van and grabbed him.  Something big and metal smacked the back of his head and the world went dark.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 9, 2013 – 5:54AM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

Sid was grasping the back of his head, his breath catching as his chest fluttered in fear.  It was the third time he’d awoken from a nightmare that night.  He definitely wouldn’t fall back asleep now. 

He sat up from the floor.  He’d been sleeping in the corner of his bedroom, a fact that incredibly was still unbeknownst to his family.  He leaned against the wall and cleared his head for a moment.  It was the first nightmare he’d had since returning that hadn’t been about captivity. 

He was shocked.  He’d actually dreamed of Geno.  Geno had been there and they’d kissed.  Just like the day before.  The dream had been a near carbon copy of what had actually happened that final day of freedom.

Sid shook his head violently again, trying to clear the flurries of thoughts and emotions.  His father would be waking up around six.  He’d noticed that his dad had gotten into the habit of checking in on Sid first thing every morning.  As if he was ensuring that not only it was real that Sid was back, but that he hadn’t been taken during the night.  So like he had every morning since returning, Sid got up from the corner of his room and slipped into bed.  Might as well keep up pretenses that he was comfortable in the family home again.

 

*~*~*

 

Sid hadn’t actually expected Geno to show up the next morning.  He’d assumed he’d given Geno a clear message that he didn’t want to be with him and he sure as hell didn’t want to kiss him again.  He wasn’t about to do that Geno again.  But Geno showed up anyway, and worse off he looked hopeful.

“Hey,” Geno gave him that hint of a mischievous smile.  He was wearing a button-up shirt and nice jeans.  This was usually his partying/clubbing clothing.  Something he used to impress people.  Sid would allow it for now.

“How you feel?”

Sid shrugged as he lay down on the couch, taking up all the possible room so Geno would have to sit in a different place.

Geno smirked and lifted Sid’s legs, taking a place on the end of the couch and placing Sid’s legs back in his lap.  “There.  Is comfortable now?”

Sid groaned and sat up.  “What do you want, Geno?”

“To see you,” Geno wasn’t let up on that adorably impish smile that was tugging at Sid’s gut.  “To… _kiss_ you?”

Geno leaned toward Sid only to be met by Sid’s hand pushing against Geno’s face.  Geno laughed at the absurdity of it.

“No Geno,” Sid scowled.

“Why not?”

“You’re not a faggot, remember?”

Impish smile gone.  In a single motion everything in Geno’s stance and posture fell into a heap of shame and regret.  Sid figured six years of guilt could do that to a person.

“Sid…” Geno choked, his voice barely audible now.  “I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are,” Sid rolled his eyes.  “It’s just… I’m not looking for anything right now.”

“You mean anything with me?”

“Anything with anybody,” Sid countered.

“Why not?  You not like kiss?”

“It was fine, Geno,” Sid couldn’t look at him.  The mischievous air had been messing with Sid inside, but seeing him so destroyed now was ten times worse.  “It’s just…  I’m not who I was back then.”

Poor Geno actually looked hopeful.  “Neither am I!  I no say ‘faggot’ anymore!”

“Stop it Geno,” Sid deadpanned.  “I’m serious.  I’m not the kind of person you would want to be with.”

“Can I make decision?”

“Why’d you kiss me… before I mean, in Pittsburgh?”

Geno thought for a moment, it seemed he really didn’t want to risk messing up the answer.  “You are amazing.  You are Sidney Crosby and I just Evgeni Malkin.  It was nice night and I think is good if I kiss you.  I not even care we were outside.  I just do it and it amazing.  You so beautiful and handsome and pretty!”

It was probably the longest strand of English Sid had ever heard out of Geno.  Of course before the abduction Geno was still seriously struggling with the language barrier.  Now it seemed he could conquer it for the things that really mattered.

“And that’s just it…” Sid shrugged.  “I’m not any of that anymore.”

“What you mean?”

“I’m not a hockey player.  Hell, I don’t even know if I can still skate.”

“Is not why I kiss you yesterday.”

“I’m not finished.  I’m not a hockey player.  I’m not famous.  And Geno…” Sid had to take a breath for this one.  “I’m not even attractive anymore.”

Geno started, like he didn’t completely understand what Sid had said.  Like perhaps he’d used the wrong word in his own tirade. 

“Sid, you beautiful,” Geno reached out again.

“Stop it,” Sid wasn’t kidding around and he wasn’t starved for attention.  His hand instinctively reached up to cover the scar surrounding his neck – it was just the first of many covering his body.  He hadn’t worn shorts or short sleeves since returning.  He’d probably never wear them again. 

Geno stared at the scar.  As far as Sid could tell, Geno hadn’t looked too much at the scar, in fact he couldn’t remember a specific time when that was what Geno had focused on.  With his parents he saw it all the time.  The way they’d stare at the ring around his neck and sigh or worse off whimper in pity.  Taylor simply talked about it like it was nothing.  Sid definitely preferred that over the feeble attempts at secret glances.

But not Geno.  Never Geno.

“Is because scar?”  Geno cocked an eyebrow.

Sid scoffed and looked away.  “Leave Geno.”

“I be back Sidney,” Geno said standing up.  “I stay in Halifax forever if you need.  I give up Penguins hockey.  Never go home.  Steal all Yu-Ri’s food.  I stay here for you.”

 

*~*~*

 

“Honey,” Sid’s mom cheered carefully.  “You have a visitor.”

Sid nearly groaned aloud assuming it was Geno back for more, it hadn’t even been five hours.  He was surprised when he walked into the kitchen to see Yu-Ri sitting at the table, a notebook clutched in her hand.

“I’ll leave you two,” Trina said disappearing upstairs.

“Hello Sidney,” Yu-Ri said with clinical care.  “Would you take a seat?”

“Sure,” Sid had trouble disguising the unease in his voice.  The few times he and Yu-Ri had spoken, he hadn’t given her any information.  He always felt like he was in trouble with the law.  She hadn’t pried too much in their last few talks, but with each meeting she became more and more bold.

“It’s been over two months,” Yu-Ri reminded him.  “We really want to catch the man or men who did this to you.”

She got straight to the point this time.  Sid was pretty impressed at that. 

“Now my team in San Jose has been chasing some leads,” Yu-Ri said flipping through her notebook.  “But we can’t make any arrests or really get anything done without help from you.”

Sid shook his head.  They couldn’t possibly make this arrest.  “You won’t.”

“Why not Sid?” 

Sid looked her straight in the eyes.  It was the first time she’d called him ‘Sid’ and it seemed strange coming from her.  Not strange in a bad way, strange in that it sounded like when his sister or mom said it.  It sounded like she cared, like she truly cared about him.  He’d heard she’d written two books on him.  He didn’t know how he felt about that.  He’d always dreamed about going down in the hockey books, but he’d never imagined books about just him.  Of course these weren’t exactly the kinds of stories he wanted people reading.

“I’ve read your file Sid,” she sighed.

Sid looked back down to the table.  His file.  He hadn’t seen it.  But he knew what was in it.  He knew that doctors could tell what had happened.  He knew they saw the scarring.  He knew they had their theories as to what instrument caused what scar.  And he had to assume, with that level of knowledge, that they knew about the other things he’d endured.  The ones that don’t show as scars.  He flushed red as memories of those horrible nights came flooding back.  The only scars he had from those nights were the bite marks on his arm where’d he clamp his teeth down to keep from screaming.

“There’s nothing that you will say that will make me think different of you.  Nothing Sid.  I’m just here to make sure that whoever did this to you can never do it to another person.”

“He wont,” Sid said still not looking up from the table.

Yu-Ri seemed shocked by the response.  Sid didn’t speak much, and never in reference to what had happened.

“What does that mean, Sidney?”

“I’m tired,” Sid lied.

“Okay,” Yu-Ri quickly responded.  “Okay, get some rest.  Here’s my card again,” she said sliding it towards Sid for the third time.  “If you need anything or ever want to talk.  I’m there.  Twenty-four/seven.”

Sid nodded and got up from the table to retreat to his room. 

 

*~*~*

 

“Mom and Dad are worried,” Taylor said plopping herself down on Sid’s bed.  Sid was lying on the floor of his room staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she hesitated.  “I am too.”

“Don’t be.”

Silence fell between the siblings.  After about five minutes Taylor piped up, “1982.”

Sid faltered for a moment before realizing what she was referencing.

“Islanders over Canucks, four to zero,” Sid answered, reciting 1982’s Stanley Cup winners and the game count.

“’74,” Taylor smirked.

“Ugh, Flyers over Bruins, uhh…” Sid had to think a moment.  “Four to two?”

“Yup,” Taylor laughed.  She sobered,  “2009.”

Sid paused for a moment.  That was while he was gone.  It was weird thinking about it.  Almost like since he hadn’t been there it hadn’t happened. 

“2009,” she repeated knowingly.

“Penguins,” Sid swallowed.

“Good job big bro,” Taylor said sitting up.  “We’re still worried – I’m just less so.  You’re just your standard post-kidnapping basket case.”

Sid snorted indignantly.  “You’re just a ray of sunshine.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Taylor said giving Sid a wet kiss on the cheek.  “Oh and Sid…”

“Yeah?” 

“Geno’s like REALLY hot,” she winked before running out of the room, chased by a flying pillow.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 11, 2013 – 3:39PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

Sid was bored.  Physical therapy had taken a lot out of him the last two days.  That combined with two straight days of avoiding all of the questions in his counseling session had made up for some real exhaustion.  Sid could use somebody to be exhausted with.  He’d gotten used to Geno’s visits, but ever since telling him off, it seemed Geno was trying to give him some space.

So Sid sent a completely unfair text to Geno.  _I’m bored.  I’m thinking of inviting Marc-Edouard up to Halifax for a little while since I don’t have anyone to hang with_. 

Sid was shocked at just how quickly the knock at the door came.  Sid chuckled as he opened it up.

“Hey Geno,” Sid said as cool as possible.

“No need for Marc, I here,” Geno flashed that smile.  Thank God that was back.

“No kissing!”  Sid said laying down the ground rules before Geno could enter the premises.

To Geno’s credit he didn’t actually technically say he wouldn’t kiss Sid.  But he did hold up his hands in mock surrender.

“What’s the next movie on our list?”  Sid asked taking a seat on the couch but leaving room for Geno if he chose to sit with him. 

“I not prepared with one.  Maybe your parents have one?”  Geno said going over to the DVD collection and searching.  Sid watched as Geno froze, a DVD shaking nervously in his hand.

“What is it?”  Sid asked. 

Geno started before standing up from his crouched position in front of the DVDs.  “Is good movie,” he said holding up his choice nervously.

“Okay,” Sid replied.  It didn’t look scary, why was Geno so nervous.

Geno seemed to think about it before putting it in. 

“What’s it called?”

“Is _Up_.”

“It’s animated?”  Sid scoffed as the movie started to play.

Geno settled nervously into the couch before resigning to watching the movie.  Four minutes in, Sid looked over at Geno and saw what was making this grown man so nervous.  He… was… crying.

Evgeni Malkin, star player for the Pittsburgh Penguins.  A man who could deliver some of the hardest hits Sid had ever seen, had tears running down his cheeks during the beginning of an animated movie about what seemed to be two young people falling in love.

Three minutes later…

Sid clutched on to Geno’s arm, both grown men sobbing quietly as they watched this beautiful love story unfold.

 

*~*~*

 

The next day Sid didn’t need to text Geno.  The knock at the door wasn’t a surprise but it still caught Sid at how warm and fuzzy it made him feel.  Crush it.  Crush the feelings, Sid recited his mantra.

Sid had hardly opened the door before Geno barged in and searched around the living room, going so far as to lift a couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking for a Marc,” Geno smiled.  “No Marc is good thing.  I see car I not recognize on your street, want to know it not a Marc.”

Sid laughed, “You can stop referring to Marc-Edouard as ‘a Marc’… he’s not a rat you know.”

“Prove it,” Geno chuckled with that low baritone.

It was unfair to Geno to feel so much joy in his jealousy, but Sid couldn’t help his baser instincts.  Seeing Geno worked up about Sid’s sexy French-Canadian friend was a whole hell of a lot of fun.

“No sad movies today,” Sid pleaded.

“No movies at all!”

“What?”

“I take Sid out,” Geno nodded.

“No,” Sid swallowed nervously.  He hadn’t been out since being back.

“Yes,” Geno said pulling a ball cap out of his back pocket.  He forced it onto Sid’s head before laughing, “Where is Sid?  Where Sid go?”

“Idiot,” Sid chuckled while adjusting the cap.  “Where are we going?”

“Is surprise.”

Twenty minutes later Sid could honestly say that he was surprised.  Geno had driven them to a driving range.  Apparently that morning he’d rented two sets of golf clubs and scouted out the best driving ranges in the area.  This was his choice.

“Golfing?”

Geno nodded, grabbing a huge basket of driving range balls. 

“Why golfing?  Is this like a hobby of yours since I’ve been gone?”

“Never done it before,” Geno shrugged.

“What?  Then why are we here?”

“I search online ‘I am sexually frustrated.’  Golfing is suppose to fix,” Geno said nonchalantly.

Sid blushed dark red.  He should’ve expected something like that from Geno. 

Geno lined up a ball on the rubber tee provided and swung.  The ball bounced a sad ten feet in front of them.  “Ahh yeah.  I feel it.  So much better.”

Sid felt his blush deepen at Geno’s deep sounds of pleasure as he took another sad swing at a ball.

 

*~*~*

 

Turns out golfing is way harder than either Sid or Geno could’ve imagined.  Sid pictured Geno assuming that hitting the ball as hard as he could would make it travel far, they were both horribly wrong on that account.  But after depleting the provided basket of balls, Geno returned their set of clubs to the golf pro and swore to never return.

Geno ordered a massive meal.  His steak was practically mooing and the double order of mash potatoes honestly made Sid feel a little sick to his stomach.

“Why salad Sid?”

“I like salad,” Sid replied.  “And you might want to try it some time.  It’s summer, you need to watch that gut.”

“No gut,” Geno said rubbing his stomach.  “You can touch.”

Sid flushed red, debating whether or not he should remind Geno of the rules.  Though he didn’t actually set ground rules for flirting, though now he was thinking maybe he should.

“Why you not think you attractive?”

“No Geno,” Sid scolded.

“Serious,” Geno returned Sid’s glare with a steady stare.

“There’s…” Sid’s hand wrapped around his neck and rubbed nervously.  “There’s more.”

“More?”

“More scars…” Sid finally managed.

“Oh,” Geno said swallowing a chunk of meat that had probably required a bit more chewing.  “Is okay Sid.”

“It’s not okay,” Sid returned quickly.  “It’s disgusting.”

Geno reached out and wrapped his hand tightly around Sid’s trembling wrist.  Sid was grateful the restaurant had provided them with a private VIP booth to escape from the media and wandering eyes of Halifax’s population. 

“Is not.  Never disgusting.”

“I’m not dumb, Geno.  I understand.  I get it.  I CHOOSE to not be with anybody anymore.  It’s not because of the scars, it’s because I don’t want it.”

“I think you do.”

Sid didn’t have a response.  Geno was right, he couldn’t admit it though.  Not without loosing all his resilience in the process.

 

*~*~*

 

_“Sidney Crosby in the news again today.  The ex-hockey player was seen out and about in his hometown of Halifax, Nova Scotia with past teammate Evgeni Malkin.  The young man was discovered over two months ago on a San Jose sidewalk after a near six-year ordeal with yet-to-be-apprehended kidnappers.  Crosby and Malkin went to a local driving range where they hit a few balls, before dining at a favorite Halifax restaurant._

_“This is the first anybody has really seen of Crosby outside of his trips to physical therapy.  The celebrity-athlete has been quiet about what has happened and the investigation has yet to produce and public leads.  The Crosby family released a statement a few days ago – ‘We are so blessed to have Sidney back in our lives.  It’s a miracle that he has returned, and we count ourselves lucky that our Sidney is with us once more.’  With CNN News, I’m Anderson Cooper.”_

*~*~*

 

_July 19, 2013 – 5:34PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

Sidney wasn’t proud of what he’d done.  This was honestly a low blow.  He and Geno had settled into a nice routine again.  They watched movies, talked about pop culture, and of course argued over hockey.  Geno would casually press against Sid’s resolve, testing the boundaries and hinting at what he wanted.  Sid needed a cold blanket to stop Geno’s advances.  So he’d done this.

The knock at the door came just as the credits began to roll on their last movie. 

Sid got up to answer the door, he didn’t particularly want to know what Geno would’ve done had he answered the door.  The look of betrayal on Geno’s face when Sid returned with Marc-Edouard Vlasic in tow was an indication that Geno was not as amused as Sid was becoming.

Marc-Edouard was stunningly beautiful.  A truly amazing man with a fucking heart of gold and a bit of an empty head that may’ve been rattled one too many times.  He was a perfect guy and Sid would be crazy to not have a crush on him.  But the fact of the matter was that Sid loved Geno and only Geno.  Geno was blinders on Sid’s heart and there was nothing Sid could do.  And if he were to admit one deep dark secret, it was that he found Geno’s possessive jealously extraordinarily attractive.  So enjoying Marc’s company and Geno’s jealous was like double the fun.

“Marc decided to drop by for the evening before continuing down to a talk in Buffalo,” Sid explained, like Nova Scotia was the perfect layover for that trip.

“Hey Geno,” Marc smiled.  He obviously had not caught on to the fact that Geno truly despised him.

“What’s the next movie?”  Sid asked, ignoring Geno’s fuming.

“I not have another one for today,” Geno scowled.

“Well we just ordered pizza, we gotta have SOMETHING to watch!”

Marc smiled a wry smile.  “Let’s watch this!”  He through the DVD in his hand at Geno.  This was Sid’s plan, and Marc was playing into it perfectly.

“WHAT?”  It hadn’t seemed possible for Geno to sound even more betrayed than he already was.  Geno shook the _Miracle_ DVD case in outrage.  “This is not from when Sid was gone!”

“I love Miracle!”  Sid laughed.

“It’s great!”  Marc added.

“Is stupid movie!”  Geno pouted.

“You just hate it because the Soviets are going to lose,” Sid jabbed Geno with an elbow.

“You are not even American!  Why watch this crap?”  Geno continued to beg.  When he realized this was a losing battle, Geno settled into the corner of the couch his arms crossed in solidarity with his countrymen.  Sid smirked and leaned in ever so slightly towards Geno while Marc sprawled out on the other couch.

Too much pizza and Kurt Russell later Marc sleepily announced that he had to get back to the airport for a late-night red-eye. 

“It was great seeing you,” Sid smiled standing to see Marc out.  Geno followed close behind, possessive and threatening.  It seemed Marc still hadn’t caught on.

Marc brought Sid into a big bro-hug, giving him a firm pat on the back.  “I’m glad to see you’re doing well.”

Sid could’ve sworn he’d heard Geno growl.

“Geno, it was nice seeing you,” Marc said shaking what had to be a death grip from Geno.  “See you on the ice.”

Once the door closed Sid turned around and didn’t even get a chance to poke fun at Geno.  The larger man was on him immediately, his mouth pressed hard against Sidney’s breaking all of the rules.

Sid moaned into the kiss as they stumbled down the hall into the living room and onto the couch.  Geno lay on his back with Sid on top of him.  He rubbed his hands up and down Sid’s body in pure adoration as they continued to kiss, tongues dancing in hot passion.

“Upstairs,” Sid managed to breath.  Continuing any further on his parents’ couch was too unnerving for Sid.  He pulled Geno up and they ran up the stairs, the substantial muscles in Sid’s arms stressing long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.  His physical therapy had really bulked him up.

Once in the room Sid felt that flurry of panic and began to second-guess himself.  It seemed Geno could read the expression because he attacked Sid’s mouth as it opened to protest.  He pushed the smaller man to the bed and laid him down covering his body with his own.

Geno grabbed the bottom of Sid’s shirt.  Sid’s hands met Geno’s before he could pull it off.  “No,” Sid managed.

“It okay, Sid,” Geno nodded not removing his hand.  “I not care.”

Sid looked away from Geno as he allowed the man to lift and remove his shirt.  After a moment of struggle getting the tight shirt off Sid laid back down on the bed and stared at the blank wall to his left, not wanting to witness Geno’s gaze of pity. 

He heard a gasp from Geno, a low rumble of approval.  He looked back at the man to see no pity in his eyes; instead it was pure fascination and arousal.  His hands traced a few of the crisscrossing scars before settling on Sid’s impressive pecs. 

“Beautiful,” Geno breathed.  He tilted his head down and kissed each of Sid’s nipples before tracing his mouth down to Sid’s navel.  The trail of dark hair led down into the top of Sid’s jeans.  It seemed Geno’s goal was to follow that trail all the way.  Sid was beyond aroused now – too far gone to try and fight Geno.

Geno carefully unbuttoned Sid’s jeans, as if sudden movements would deflate Sid’s surety.  Slowly he zipped down and slid Sid’s jeans down, revealing a litany of scars swirling and dancing down Sid’s legs.  Lying in just his black boxer-briefs Sid stared back at Geno’s fully clothed form in nervous anticipation.  His underwear tented against the force of his hard manhood.

Geno laid his palm over the bulge, rubbing and eliciting a moan of appreciation from Sid.  Having successfully teased Sid to writhing and begging for more, Geno pulled down on the waistband and removed the underwear completely – freeing Sidney in his eyes from the bonds of cloth and stealing his ability to hide from Geno any longer. 

Geno covered Sid’s cock with his warm mouth, swallowing much of its length in his first attempt.  Sid was bigger than Geno had imagined.  He’d remembered seeing Sid in the locker rooms, but he’d never seen Sid with a hard-on until now. 

Sid covered his eyes with his arm as Geno began to expertly maneuver his mouth around Sid’s arousal.  Geno didn’t like that Sid wasn’t watching – he was done with allowing Sid to hide.  As he continued to suck he pulled Sid’s arm away from his face and stared up into Sid’s eyes.  Once they’d made eye contact Sid could no longer break away. 

Geno flashed one last look up at Sid causing Sid to lose it.  He gave Geno as much warning as possible, but Geno just kept sucking and taking him deeper.  Sid grunted spilling into Geno’s throat and then moaning in satisfaction.

Geno swallowed Sid’s come hungrily before kissing his way back up Sid’s beautiful body.  Sid initiated a kiss with Geno, tasting himself in Geno’s mouth and feeling arousal flame in him again.

“I have to invite Marc around more often.”

Geno growled loudly at that before straddling Sid’s naked form.  He leaned down, covering him, still clothed, his erection hard and pressed against Sid’s body.  “No Marc!”

Sid flushed as Geno kissed him harder.  “No Marc,” he agreed.  Sid reached down and began to undo Geno’s jeans.

“Is okay Sid,” Geno whispered hopefully.  “You not have to.”

Sid pulled the front of Geno’s jeans and boxer down, releasing his hard cock.  “I want to.”  He wrapped his hand around Geno’s member giving him and firm hand job.  It only took a minute before Geno was crying out and releasing his come on Sid’s body.  The warm droplets dotted Sid’s skin, just as exhaustion took over the two of them.

Geno wrapped and arm around Sid’s naked body, not even bother to zip himself up but Sid couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t rest in the bed.  He stepped up and went into his bathroom for a moment, using his bladder as an excuse to escape.

“You can stay,” Sid said as he stepped back into the room.  “I don’t care.”

“I go back to Yu-Ri’s,” he’d already put himself away.

“Okay,” Sid nodded it was better than trying to explain anything to his family in the morning.

At the door Geno gave Sid another small kiss of affection.  “You were amazing Sid.”

Sid smiled nervously before pushing Geno out the door. 

 

*~*~*

 

_July 27, 2013 – 10:12PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“I come back tomorrow?”  Geno said breathless, completely naked with Sid next to him.

“No Geno,” Sid said with force has he pulled his jeans up.  “You need to leave Nova Scotia.”

“What?”  Geno was shocked.  He hadn’t noticed Sid acting different all night.  Sid had tried to lay it on thick, in hindsight it may’ve just come across as nerves about the anniversary of his abduction coming up the next day.

“I don’t want you here anymore,” Sid continued.  “Go back to Pittsburgh and fucking play some hockey… or better yet, go visit your FAMILY!  You have ignored them all summer just to fuck around with me.”

Geno brow furrowed.  Where had this come from?

Sid didn’t want Geno following him around anymore.  After a week of fucking he’d decided it was unfair for him to keep Geno from the world, and that’s what he was doing in Cole Harbor, he was keeping Geno to himself.

“But Sid…”

“I’m serious Geno,” Sid deadpanned.  “You can visit and I can visit you, but you need to carry on with your life.  Don’t come and stay around here anymore.”

Geno looked positively destroyed by Sid’s words.  He couldn’t tell if this was just Sid pushing him away again, or if this time it was for real.  So deciding taking the night off might be the best bet, Geno left and headed back to Yu-Ri’s.

 

*~*~*

 

_July 28, 2013 – 12:13PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

“You look like shit,” Yu-Ri commented as she poured two cups of coffee.

Geno hadn’t slept that night, worried about what Sid had said.  After nearly an hour of chatting about the case and about Sid, Geno shared with Yu-Ri what had been happening between him and Sid.

“So that thing that you were hiding that we spent weeks trying to uncover was that you and Sidney kissed,” Yu-Ri seemed disappointed. 

Geno nodded glumly.

“Wow,” Yu-Ri laughed.  “And so you’re the jealous type?”

Geno chuckled, “Yeah, I mean I nearly broke into his house cause I saw a strange car outside his house.”

Yu-Ri put down her mug, “Strange car?”

“Yeah,” Geno shrugged.  “It was nothing.”

“Was that the only time you saw it?”  Yu-Ri wasn’t letting anything slip this time.

“No…” Geno was beginning to get shifty and nervous.  “Was there everyday.”

“EVERY day?”  Yu-Ri stressed.  “Like it never moved?”

“Never moved,” Geno shook his head.  Having thought about he realized it was often in a slightly different place, but it was always there – as long as Sid was inside.

“That’s not right,” Yu-Ri grabbed her gun.  “I’m going to check on it.”

Geno stood alone in the kitchen.  Had he missed something?  Had Sid been in trouble this entire time?  Was he such an idiot, so blind for Sid, that he left Sid to be a sitting duck for a man watching from the car outside of the Crosby house?

 

*~*~*

 

_July 28, 2013 – 1:13PM EST_

_Cole Harbor, Nova Scotia_

 

Taylor came home early.  The six-year anniversary of Sid’s abduction seemed to be something she was worried about, but it was just like any other day for Sid. 

“I’m fine Taylor,” Sid groaned.

“I know,” Taylor rolled her eyes.  “It’s just with you being all pissy and emo with Geno, I figured you needed somebody to be here for you.  And since you’re kinda stuck with me, you can’t push me away like the annoying way you’ve been doing with poor Geno.”

“No more talk about Geno.”

“Deal,” Taylor smiled.  “How much you wanna bet you bring him up first anyway?”

They spent just over an hour together on the couch watching TV.  The sound of voices out on the street caused Sid to jump.  Something wasn’t right.  A feeling of dread pounded in his chest and his stomach did a flip.  He closed his eyes for a moment to better allow his brain to take over.  It was probably nothing.  Nonetheless he stood and went to the window. 

Four men were walking up the drive, straight for the Crosby household.  He knew who they were.  He remembered them.  Brain still in control, Sid launched into action.

“Come with me!”  Sid said dragging Taylor up the stairs.  As the turned the corner at the top of the stairs, the door to the front of the house busted down, crashing hard against the wood floors.

Sid led Taylor to a linens closet far in his parents’ bedroom.  Whispering he pushed one of Yu-Ri’s cards into Taylors grip, “They’re going to take me.  They don’t have to know you were here.  Once we’re gone – call Yu-Ri.”

“What?”  Taylor whimpered.

“Do you understand, I need to get out of this room,” Sid stared into his sister’s eyes.

She nodded faintly.

“I love you sis,” Sidney said giving her a quick kiss to her forehead before shutting the closet doors and running out of the room.  The men had just gotten to the top of the stairs, likely having investigated the entire first floor before taking the second.

They charged at him, Sid put up a fight, knowing it was useless, but it would be suspect if he’d just let them take him.  He tried to fight the panic attack rising inside.  Not again.  This couldn’t be happening again.  They had come for him.  They’d left their base in San Jose, California just to get him.  As the burlap sac covered his head he felt himself resign to this end.  He should’ve known that he could never escape this hell… this perpetual nightmare of captivity.  He was going to die a prisoner.

 

*~*~*

 

“I need you to slow down,” Yu-Ri nearly screamed into the phone.  She took a corner too fast, her car nearly tipping as she sped towards the Crosby home.

“Okay Taylor, stay where you are, police are on their way.  I see the vehicle and I’m going after it.”

“Okay,” Taylor sobbed.

Yu-Ri was convinced that Taylor was safe so she hung-up without another word.  She frantically pressed her speed dial for another number she’d programed in earlier in the summer for this exact reason.

“Hello?”

“Geno, it’s Yu-Ri,” she said breathless.  “They have Sid.  I’ve called for back-up.”

“WHAT?”

“I don’t know where they’re heading but that car you saw.  The strange one, can you describe it to me?”

“Is…” Geno’s English was rough in times of stress.  “Is gray SUV.”

“Good,” Yu-Ri pocketed the phone as she kept after the gray SUV in front of her.  There was no way she could hide from following them.  It was likely they’d intended for her to follow.  Yu-Ri knew that but she had to do something. 

The SUV pulled up to an empty warehouse on the outskirts of Halifax.  It was the abandoned HaliCorps warehouse.  The trap was set.  Men with guns were aiming them at her.  If she tried to make a call they’d just shoot.  Blindly she texted the last number she’d texted.  It was Geno, when she’d reminded him to get more milk. 

Shit.

She had no choice.  Deftly her fingers moved carefully typing _halicorps warehouse_.  Before dropping the phone to the ground.  She exited the vehicle, hands raised before a solid hit from behind caused her to crumple to the ground, unconscious. 

 

*~*~*

 

_“Breaking news out of Halifax, Nova Scotia.  Past Pittsburgh Penguins hockey player Sidney Crosby has been taken captive in broad daylight from his family home in Cole Harbor.  Neighbors report that four assailants broke into the Crosby household and kidnapped Crosby, leading him out of the home with a bag over his head._

_“No news on the whereabouts of Crosby.  Halifax Police report that Yu-Ri Sung, investigator in the case left in hot pursuit of the suspects.  We’ll keep you up today on this breaking story.  With CNN News, I’m Anderson Cooper.”_

 

*~*~*

 

_July 28, 2013 – 10:17PM EST_

_HaliCorps Warehouse – Halifax, Nova Scotia_

 

Sid’s mouth had a thick strap of cloth tied tightly in place, the skin of his cheeks pinched under the pressure.  His arms were pulled behind the chair at an entirely unnatural angle, with no hope of moving them, though he struggled helpless anyways as the thought of being trapped with these men again terrified him.

“Sidney Crosby,” a deep Russian voice crowed behind him. 

Sid gasped; it was Dmitri, Stasov’s first lieutenant for most of his incarceration with the mafia.

“Remember me?”

“Dmitri Balakirev?”  Yu-Ri said from her chair.  They hadn’t bothered with tying her mouth.  She’d assumed it was because they weren’t threatened.  Now she realized it was because Balakirev probably wanted to talk with her.

“Yes,” he chided.  “Yu… Ri… Sung…” he spat the syllables of her name.  “Such a fighter.”

“It was the Russian Mafia?”  Yu-Ri looked at Sid expectantly, hoping he could shed any light. 

“Oh it was so much more than that!”  Dmitri smiled that wide, sinister smile.  “It was the Russian Mafia, Russian government, AND the Americans!”

The door to the room opened with a loud creak as two men carried a large body into the room.  Geno – Sid’s eyes wet as his brow furrowed, desperately trying to make out if he was okay.  The men dropped Geno’s body next to the table in the center of the room and left without a word.  It was a small movement, but his chest did rise and fall, a sign that Geno was alive, just unconscious.

Yu-Ri listened to Dmitri continue while simultaneously scanning the room.  She took in every detail, planning with exactness.  Her gun was on the table, the butt sticking just off the edge.  Geno could reach it if he weren’t unconscious. 

“You see my lovely lady,” Dmitri began.  “We Russians do not like it when Americans try and steal everything that is good and Russian and destroy it with their filth and degradation.  We are pure and beautiful.  And he,” Dmitri pointed a finger at Geno’s unconscious body, “was our savior.”

Sid moaned, his head pounded with fear, paralysis taking hold.  He prayed for Geno to wake up – to give him some sign he was okay.  Inside he swore he’d never push Geno away, not if he’d just open his eyes.  Sid needed Geno but before tonight he’d never considered if the flipside was true too.

“We wanted him for KHL!  But you stole him,” Dmitri continued.

Yu-Ri had read about the intense extraction efforts it took to get Geno to the NHL.

“Is okay though,” Dmitri shrugged.  “He was Russian anyways all we cared about was the national team.  No matter he play NHL here in America as long as he win Russia Olympic Gold!”

Yu-Ri felt her hand slip slightly in the knot.

“Then… then Russia notice what happens between Zhenya and Sidney Crosby,” every none-Russian name sounded like a curse word from Dmitri’s mouth.  “Their friendship is unnatural.  Is not Russian.  But…” Dmitri held a finger up dramatically, “is still okay.  We keep eye on them.”

Yu-Ri gasped, the Russian mafia presence in Pittsburgh.  She remembered one of her agents floating the idea that they had come with Malkin.  They came BECAUSE of Malkin.  They were following him without his knowledge.

“Then, it happened.”  Sid’s expression shifted as he looked up at Dmitri.  He knew the day the man was speaking of.  “Sidney Crosby stole Zhenya’s innocence!”

Sid rattled his chair angrily and growled through the gag.

“What?”  Yu-Ri questioned.

“They kissed and likely did more!”  Dmitri was disgusted.  “It not matter.  No Russian player can be so wrong.  To be like THAT is not to be Russian!”

Geno’s breath stopped for a moment.  Keeping his eyes shut, he awoke slowly to the scene surrounding him.

“Russia cannot have him like that!  A FAGGOT!”  Dmitri’s face was flushed a dark shade of red.  “So we act.  We take Sidney from the situation.  Is what you call a double whammy?  No more Sidney Crosby, no more faggot Zhenya and no more Canadian hockey team.”

Sid had the decency to roll his eyes at that one.  “A lot of good that did you… Canada STILL beat Russia AND still won the gold,” Yu-Ri chuckled.

Dmitri smacked her face hard.  Had her chair not been bolted to the floor she would’ve stumble to the ground.  Instead her cheek flamed red and Dmitri threatened with another smack before Sid’s raucous reaction stopped him.

“Shut up you faggot!  You will get what you deserve,” Dmitri growled.  “Stasov was a weak, disgusting man.  You should NEVER have been kept alive.”

Sid growled through his gag.  Dmitri chuckled pulling at the cloth and freeing Sid’s speech.  “What was that?”

“You know why he kept me alive,” Sid said angry.

Yu-Ri exhaled.  She’d read the file.  She knew that Sid had not only been tortured, but also sexually assaulted.  This was starting to fit together.

“He liked to have a man to use on the side at night.  When everyone else was ‘asleep’,” Sid smeared.

Dmitri screamed punching Sid in the face.

“Until one night,” Sid continued, a trail of blood leaking from his mouth.  “Until one night I fought back.  I wrapped my cuffs around Stasov’s neck and I pulled.  I pulled until he stopped moving.”

Dmitri growled laying into Sid even harder with his fists.

“Seems like you’re fearless leader was a faggot, too,” Yu-Ri added enraging the man more while also relieving Sid from Dmitri’s angry onslaught.  She had seen the shift in the body at the base of the table.  Geno was awake.  Whether or not he was capable of getting up to the gun in time was still unknown.  Yu-Ri reveled in the hope that he would be able to, which helped when Dmitri struck her again. 

“You shouldn’t talk about fearless leaders,” Dmitri countered calming his rage.  “We could never have pulled off any of this without the help of your American FBI.”

“What?”  Yu-Ri couldn’t hide her shock at the statement.

“Oh you mean you don’t know?”  Dmitri feigned surprise.  “Your Director Sorenson, the man you trusted and loved.  He was working for us.  He appointed you lead investigator because he knew a twenty-nine year old FBI agent would never manage to figure this out!”

Yu-Ri gaped, speechless.

“Then, for added measure, he buried much evidence,” Dmitri continued.  “Making it impossible for you or your agents to connect the mafia with the abduction.”

“But he…”

“Died?  Yes, was unfortunate,” Dmitri nodded.  “Sorenson got greedy, threatened Russian Mafia for more money.  Is big mistake.  We make it look like bad heart… but actually is us killing him in night.”

Yu-Ri felt like she’d been punched in the gut.  Sid gave her a nervous look, like he could tell that on the inside she was breaking under the news.

“You surprised him, Yu-Ri,” he nodded.  “You were much more thorough than any of us could’ve predicted.  It cause much problem at first, but we still manage.  Is sad you left that job,” Dmitri frowned.  “We could have used someone like you.”

“I would never…”

“Yes you would.  You all do.  North Americans!  Canadians and Americans alike!  So weak!”

“Not.  Weak.”  _BAM!_

Dmitri stared at Yu-Ri in shock.  Yu-Ri, her face covered in blood spatter stared back at the man.  Dmitri looked down at his chest where a hole gushed crimson.  “What?”  He whispered as he looked up at the gun, still smoking from the shot.

Geno, with eyes darker than Sid had ever seen, stood stiffly, gun held straight in front of him.  Dmitri collapsed to the ground.

“Geno,” Sid whispered.  “Geno.”

Geno shook his head, the gravity of what he’d just done flowing into his expression in sick realization.  Dropping the gun he hurried to Sid’s side.  He frantically undid Sid’s knots.  Once free Sid stood from the chair and grabbed Geno by the shoulders.  “Are you okay Geno?”

Geno nodded silently.  Sid pulled him in for an embrace.  Geno broke in Sid’s embrace.  Sid breathed in, holding his love to his chest.  It was his turn to be strong for Geno.  It would be his time to take the mantel of care and be there for his lover.

“I hate to break the love-fest up,” Yu-Ri said standing from her chair, the ropes falling to the ground.

“How did you…?”  Sid stared in shock.

“My hands haven’t been tied for like two minutes.  I’m just that good,” Yu-Ri winked, attempting some sort of humor at this dark time.

The three began to walk from the warehouse.  Ready to be home and free once again.  Yu-Ri’s back up had finally arrived and either apprehended the mafia team members or caused them to scatter.

It seemed, however, that they were never destined to all three walk out of that warehouse.  A gunshot stopped them in their tracks.  Dmitri had awoken for one last act of revenge.  The sound of a bullet piercing skin and shattering bone echoed in the empty warehouse as Dmitri drew his last breath and died in a pool of blood on the cold floor.

 

*~*~*

 

_October 17, 2013 – 8:06PM PST_

_The University of British Columbia – Vancouver, BC_

 

Yu-Ri Sung took a deep breath.  They had purchased a new podium.  That was good.  They needed it.  She had notes this time, the story was too fresh and too complicated to be without them.  Plus it was her first time recounting the investigation since the summer.

“Hi everyone,” she said.  Already exhausted.  “Sidney Crosby.”  Invariably she’d always have to pause here.  Saying either of their names was emotional for her.  “Evgeni Malkin.  Great men.  Each in their own right.”

The room was packed fuller than in May, if that was even possible.  Some people were already getting emotional.  Those people should hold on.  Tonight would be intense for them. 

“Their story, their journey is one that no writer could ever truly capture,” Yu-Ri wiped at her eye for a second.  “And I’m not talking about Sidney’s ordeal or the Russian Mafia or government cover-ups.  I’m talking about love.  The love they share, carried through the hardest moments of either of their lives…” She chuckled, “mine too.”

 

*~*~*

 

_October 17, 2013 – 7:12PM EST_

_CONSOL Energy Center – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

 

“Are you sure?”  Geno gave that dark and serious look.  So Russian.  His mouth hung open a bit as he waited for the answer.

“Yes,” Sid nodded.  He tapped Geno’s helmet, staring at the man through his visor.  Geno adjusted Sid’s black and gold tie before smoothing out the shoulders of his suit. 

“The fans can wait,” Geno tried again.  He didn’t want to push Sid into anything he wasn’t ready for. 

Sid reached up and removed Geno’s helmet.  With Geno on his skates it was a little difficult, but he managed.  He pulled him down for a deep kiss, like so many they’d shared before this night.

“They can, but I don’t want to wait.”

 

*~*~*

 

Yu-Ri finished the recounting of the ordeal, gory details left to a minimum.  She did mention that the FBI had asked for her to return.  Which she’d politely turned down, choosing instead a position with the Canadian government – not for any political reason, politicians sucked in every country, but the beauty of Halifax was too alluring for her to pass up.  Plus… her family was there.

As the thunderous applause continued, Yu-Ri hobble out from behind that brand-spanking-new podium to give a bow.  It was difficult with the cane.  The bullet had shattered her femur.  But with reconstructive surgery, she was already managing to get around with just the cane.

She always felt bad bowing at the end of talks.  Before the summer it was because she hated taking any sort of credit for a horrible tragedy that struck a perfectly good Canadian family.  Now she hated it because in this entire ordeal, she couldn’t think of herself as the hero like people had painted her.  It was Geno and Sid.  Their love and passion had been what had saved all three of them.

 

*~*~*

 

“You sure,” Geno breathed after the kiss.

“Don’t ask me again,” Sid chuckled.

“I hoping you kiss me to shut me up again,” Geno smiled wryly. 

“You have a season-opener to win,” Sid winked.  “Kisses and much more can come later.”

“Come later?”  Geno wiggled his eyebrows.

“Play well,” Sid gave him another kiss before forcing Geno’s helmet back on his head.

“I love you Sidney Crosby,” Geno muttered.

“I love you too,” Sid replied before shoving the man out the hallway doors and into the arena.  Cheers erupted as their team hero returned.  The crowd sounded immense.  It was definitely full.  The cheers and screams of joy rattled the walls of the center.  Sidney felt a familiar surge in his gut, similar to the gut feeling each and every time Geno kissed him.

Then something happened.  Those cheers of adoration shifted into a single chant.  A solid, steady, unquestioning chant.

_SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!_

They wanted him back even if it was just on the sidelines. 

_SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!_

Sidney took a deep breath and adjust his suit once more.  And placed a hand against the door before pushing it open.

Flashes of bulbs, like stars in the distance surrounded Sidney’s silhouette as the previously muffled chant became deafening.

_SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!  SID-NEY!_

 


End file.
